thedestinyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
About: Destiny Fanon Wiki
What is "fanon"? The word "f'anon'" is a portmanteau of the words "fan" and "canon". Fanon is generally referred to as the term for stories about characters or settings written by fans of an original work, rather than that of the original writer or publisher. Fanon is virtually all-enompassing. It is everything from simple character sheets to animated shorts. What is The Destiny Fanon Wiki? (The) Destiny Fanon Wiki 'is a fan-canon that strives to follow the official Destiny canon as much as possible. The general idea of the fanon found here is to hold as true to the canon world of Destiny and material as possible. This means the works found here abide by the conventions and limitations as best they can. Another way to look at it is to see this wiki as a piece of the extended Destiny universe due to faithfulness to source being priorty #1. This wiki aims to be a database and community built around genuinely compelling Destiny media. Feel free to write fanfiction, add fanart, craft collaborative stories (AKA: roleplay) and whatever else you want to do...as long as it follows canon! Basic Rules *Do NOT edit other people's work. Editing another user's work must only be done with their permission EXCEPT in the case of grammar, spelling, formatting, and categories. No one will get mad at you for fixing someone's typos. *No plagiarism of works found here. Yeah, we don't own Destiny. Only Bungie does. It's not like we can slap thieves with a lawsuit but would you be happy if someone stole your gamertag or PSN and you lost your characters? You'd be furious. Plagiarised artists would be furious, too. *Do your best. By that I mean, make sure your work is quality. We are a community of Destiny fans who take our stories and art seriously. No one is perfect and calling one's self "great" is more often than not just egotistical but it doesn't excuse anyone from not putting in effort. What I'm trying to say is, your stuff is going to get deleted if it looks like it was made by a five year old. *Become legend. *Be brave, too. That's also good. Chatroom Rules *'Spoilers: When in reference to a new title (such as the inevitable Destiny 2), talk containing spoilers will not be allowed for two weeks. When in reference to a new expansion (such as House of Wolves or Plague of Darkness), talk containing spoilers will not be allowed for one week. When in reference to fan creations on this wiki, talk containing spoilers will not be allowed for one week '''after the latest chapter/episode/etc. The exception to this rule is if '''everyone present in the chat wants to talk about said spoilers. DO *Talk! Don't be a (Exo) Stranger. We don't bite. This entire scene is a community collaboration. Communities aren't made by wallflowers. *Be helpful and useful. If you have an answer to a question, why not give it? Or if a new user to the wiki wanders in, take the time to welcome them and answer any questions they may have. *Reread the aforementioned spoiler policy. Really, spoilers suck. DO NOT Look, it really boils down to one thing. Don't be a jerk. Sadly, you know what they say about assumptions. While I assume the soon-to-be community here will be awesome, the Internet is the Internet and it's unwise to leave things to chance. Don't let the long list discourage you. *Spam. Chat mods or admins will ask you to stop at the soon-to-be spam and/or if it annoys a lot of users and then kick you. Repeat offense will earn you a chat ban. *Insult people. Need I say more? *Link to NSFW/L material without warning. Any instance and you will be kicked immediately and a ban may be placed upon you by choice of the moderator. *Advertise other wikis. You can talk about them or link to them if they're relevant to the topic at hand but chances are that this community as a whole doesn't care about some Naruto wiki. *Drugs, gender, politics, sexuality and religion-related topics should be discussed with discretion. These topics are often a can of worms waiting to be opened...and if you spill the maggots on the ground then the mods will lock the mess down. *Force a user to tell you their personal information. If the user asks you not to, you must stop. If the user does tell you freely, then it is fine. Giving your password isn't going to get you Fate Of All Fools (Or Recon ~.^ ). *Flame others. Attacking someone or insulting someone extensively is both rude and disrespectful. You will be kicked if you are warned and don't stop. *Bring arguments from another place to the chatroom. Warning will be given and if you choose to ignore it, you will be kicked. *Harass other users via PM. You know a good way to not get a proof-reader? Bugging someone to proof read. Guides Need some guidance? We got guides. All the guides! insert roleplay rules insert character sheet base FAQs How do I add stuff? Top right of the page. Contribute. Make it good. I messed up! How do I delete a page? YOU can't, but don't worry. Append the category Candidates For Deletion '''to your page and an admin will get around to deleting it. No questions asked 99% of the time. '''I messed up again! How do I rename a page? You CAN do this. On pages, next to the edit button is a tiny arrow which will make a dropdown menu. You'll find the option there. How do I make my own categories? Contribute - Add a Page. The title needs to be like so: "Category:(Title here): It must be like that exactly. There cannot be a space before the semicolon or after. Category:Guides